kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Odds Man In
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Hank Perkins * Evil plot: lower the Earth's temperature to bring about the newest Ice Age Personal Storyline Ron decides to make some crime-fighting calculations to see how much of a danger he is to Kim during their missions. Meanwhile, Drakken hires Hank Perkins as a corporate consultant, who helps him begin his latest take-over-the-world scheme to bring forth the next Ice Age, but the team quickly becomes side tracked with their supposed cover job of selling cupcakes. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes *'Kim:' And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *'Ron:' Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? KP I just wanna keep you safe, cause if you got hurt...its too much a loss to compute. *'Kim:' That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. ---- *'Ron:' There's a 99% chance whatever you do to me, is gonna hurt real bad... Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim omi mission.PNG|New mission outfit omi dress.PNG|Blue dress with darker blue bow omi cheer.PNG|New cheerleading outfit omi aqua.PNG|Aqua shirt, blue pants omi pink.PNG|Pink sweater, white pants omi blue hoodie.PNG|Light blue hoodie, blue shorts Ron Misc Images From Episode Wrist Kimmunicator (1) - Odds Man In.png Wrist Kimmunicator (2) - Odds Man In.png Wrist Kimmunicator (3) - Odds Man In.png Kim and Wade at Drakken's lair.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board GEOGRAPHY CLUB Meeting at 98° 35′ W 39° 50′ N GEOMETRY CLUB Pi Sale Today Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's transportation: Kim's car Allusions Trivia * This was the first episode in the series where Kim used her wrist Kimmunicator instead of her regular Kimmunicator. * In one scene Kim was seen sleeping during the daytime. Although one could assume she was taking a nap. * According to Middleton High School Reader Board, The coordinates of Middleton High School, Middleton is at 98° 35′ W 39° 50′ N. It means it is somewhere in Kansas, USA. * When Kim is talking to Ron in his safe room, her midriff is bared for a moment or two as she speaks to him, a reference to how her original mission outfit bared it. Also, when she kneels near Ron in his safe room, her purple shirt becomes black, also a reference to her previous mission outfit. Running Gags Once again, the running gag where Kim and Ron try to have a romantic moment, and they are interrupted appears. In this episode, it is Wade who ruins the moment just like he did in Mad Dogs and Aliens and The Cupid Effect. Errors * When Ron is stuck between the conveyor belt and the giant bag of batter we see Shego riding the conveyor belt up to him and then just standing there. Since she is still on the conveyor belt she should have been moving, or at least walking to stay in place. * Kim's lips are light in this episode, but in the scene where she wakes up from the snow blowing into her room, her lips are dark. But only 'til the scene changes to Ron's house. Continuity * This episode marks Hank Perkin's second appearance, his first being in "Sick Day" where he worked as a temp for Drakken while he and Shego were ill. * Drakken's brainwashing shampoo from "Rappin' Drakken" is mentioned when Drakken complains to Hank for not naming the cupcakes after him. Hank tells Drakken that the test audience associated the name "Drakken" with shampoo. * Ron says "Didn't he (Drakken) already try weather?" to Kim when Wade tells them both of Drakken's latest scheme. The previous time Drakken had tried a weather-related plot was in "Job Unfair." * The music when Kim in her battlesuit fought Shego in So the Drama was played in this episode. * When Rufus breaks into Ron's isolation vault, an instrumental version of Naked Mole Rap plays. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links *Disney Wiki: Odds Man In Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes